


A lick of your lollipop

by wimsicalpan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Dean, lollipop, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimsicalpan/pseuds/wimsicalpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always had a sweet tooth and today you use it to your advantage, a smirk curling your lips up as you stare at Dean across the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started out innocently. There was always a lollipop in your pocket or your mouth or somewhere close by. It had been one of the things you demanded the boys kept stocked in the bunker if you were going to stay where the sun didn't shine. Whilst Sam had argued that lollipop's would make your teeth fall out and held no nutritional value, Dean's only argument was that he got to have a couple of them from time to time.

All three of you were in the library just hanging out, for a change. Sam was nose deep in some ancient books you'd forgotten the titles off whilst Dean was browsing the internet for whatever it was. You just hope it's not porn. You sit across from Dean, freshly acquired lollipop in hand and your eyes on the book in front of you, some crime fiction novel you'd picked up in the dollar store. Soon you drop the wrapper on the table, flick your tongue out and circle the round, tasty sweet with your tongue before you pull it into you mouth with a small wet noise.

Sam glances up briefly and you watch him become disinterested quickly. You feel another set of eyes on you and you turn to see Dean staring at you with slightly furrowed brows. You match his expression and go back to your book. You grab your lollipop and tug on the small plastic stick so that it is pressed against your lips and you suck gently against the sweet, sticky juices before you swallow it back into your mouth and against one side of your mouth so that your cheek bulges out slightly.

You turn the stick, pull the lollipop slowly between your lips and press your tongue flat against it and lick it before you pull it back in. You see something shift on the edge of your vision and you look up to see Sam still reading his book, ignoring you, and Dean staring at you, a sort of 'gone' look in his eyes that are focused on your hand and lips.

For a moment you freeze and your cheeks threaten to blush with the way Dean was so focused on your lips. Then he shifts, sitting up a little straighter and you smile slightly as an idea comes to mind. You watch him carefully as you pull the lollipop out just far enough that it was pressed against your lips. You press your tongue between your lips and tilt the sweet up, brushing it against your mouth before you slowly press it between you lips and into your mouth again.

Dean is still staring and you smirk as you hold the lollipop an inch from your mouth. You flick your tongue out and curl it against every single surface of the sweet, lapping up the sweet layer of saliva that had gathered before you give it one lick from the base to the top and pull off to lick your lips.

Dean's lips part then and you grin to yourself. His eyes flick up as he shifts again and you just know he has a boner in his pants. You have to admit, watching Dean grow flustered because of you was hot and you raise your brows with a smirk as you slowly close you eyes and suck the lollipop back into your mouth, a look of pure bliss on your face.

You hear a chair scrape back and snap your eyes open to see Dean standing there, staring at you, his face flushed. You raise your brow at him with a smirk as Sam looks up at him too. “Dean?” Sam asks.

Dean turns to look at his brother and says, “I got a thing,” he said weakly, “in my room.”

Sam closes his eyes with a look of disgust on his face and you try your best to hide your chuckle as you bite your lip, your eyes following Dean and his ass as he makes a hasty retreat from the room. You share a shrug with Sam before you turn your attention back to your book. The silence lasted thirty seconds before your phone buzzes in your pocket and you pull it out to see a message from Dean: _My room. Now. And ditch that stupid lolly._

You want to laugh and grin victoriously, but you can feel Sam staring at you and fake sending a message back before you stuff your phone away.

“Who was that?”

“My friend Emma was wondering when I was next going to be in Montana.”

Sam nods his head, seemingly happy with your lie and you wait a few more seconds before you feel your phone buzz again. Dean: _Now._

A shiver runs down your spine just seeing the single word and you put your phone away as you stand and stretch. “I'm gonna go give her a call,” you say to Sam. He nods to you as you leave and you make a quick detour to the kitchen to dump your lollipop, after one more lick, into the bin before you make your way to Dean's room. You like it when Dean gets like this, so desperate and needing and you just know it was going to be good.

You'd just opened his door, eyes trying to scan the room when there was a hand on your waist and the door was being closed behind you. You were pushed back against the door and suddenly Dean was pressing against you with a dark look in his eyes that stare down at you. Your hands are pressed back against the door, excitement running through you from that look alone. “Like to tease a guy,” Dean starts lowly, one hand pressing into your waist whilst his other presses against the door next to your head, making you feel small and weak under his gaze. “Get him all hot and bothered?” You swallow as you feel his hand on your waist shift, the palm of his hand presses gently against your stomach. “Think you're funny Y/N?” he adds, making warmth flood your system as he pushes his hand up so that his fingers settle between your breasts.

You lick your lips and shake your head slowly, your eyes trained on his. You don't dare look away, transfixed as he tilts his head to one side and leans his face closer.

“I want to hear you say it,” he whispers darkly and you can't help the shiver that runs down your spine.

“I'm sorry,” you whisper.

He arches one brow as he lifts his hand a little higher and presses it firmly against your left breast, his fingers digging in slightly. “What was that?”

You bite your lip as you feel your breathing begin to hitch. You clear your throat and in a steady, louder voice say, “I'm sorry, _Sir_.”

He growls and closes the small distance between you two, his mouth crashing against yours. His hand tangles in your hair, grabbing it in his fist at the base of your neck and you moan as he slid his tongue across your bottom lip. You open your mouth for him, press your tongue against his and feel him growl as he sucks on your bottom lip between his teeth. When he let you go, a faint moan passing your lips, he glares down at you and says, “You don't get to enjoy this. Not yet.”

He grabs you hips and lifts you up. A moment later his knee is between your legs and he's wrapping your legs around his waist. You grab his shoulders with deep breaths, your head falling back against the door as you feel him start to grind against you, his erection obvious in his pants. He grabs the back of your head again and tilts your head forward as he rubs harshly against you, warmth spreading between you legs. “If I hear you make any sound,” he says with another rough grind, “I won't let you finish.”

You bite your lip with a whimper and nod. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a blowjob.

You bite your lip with a whimper and nod.

He lets you get away with that sound before he tugs on the hem of your shirt. Before you know it Dean's yanked it over your head and it's thrown to the floor. He have to bite your lip and close your eyes as his hands knead your breasts through your bra. His mouth is skittering across your neck with warm, soft caresses of his mouth, the opposite of his rough hands against your breasts and it takes every ounce of effort to not make a noise.

“I want you to show me how well you can use that pretty mouth of yours,” he whispers and you nod, not caring how easy it was to do as he wanted. “That tongue too baby girl,” he adds with a growl as he bites down against your pulse point. Your mouth drops open and a soundless gasp leaves you.

He eases your legs down and the roughness is gone as he kisses that same spot soothingly. Your knees begin to shake, the bouncing between moods setting off balance but you love it, not knowing if the next touch is going to be rough and damn close to bruising or gentle and soft, as though he's caressing you delicately. You want to whine when he steps back, taking the warmth with him and you shiver as he stares down at you with a heated look.

“Knees,” he whispers.

You obey, your hands on his waist to help you down and you stare up at him with wide eyes. You love this side of Dean, love taking him to this point of lust and need. He wraps his hand around your wrists and guides your hands to his zipper. You get the point. You pop the button on his jeans and he threads one hand through your hair with a hum of approval. Not once do you dare look away, used to doing this without looking, and you quickly tug his zipper down and hook your fingers in the waistband of his jeans. He nods his head and you pull down his jeans and boxers in one quick tug. They pool around his ankles and your hand curls around the base of his dick. You still don't look away from his gaze as you press one hand against his hip and drag your other slowly up his shaft.

You swipe over pre-cum with your thumb and you smile up at Dean with a dark look of your own, proud of the knowledge that you were doing this to him, making him this eager to have you, this needing. You bite your lip, taking grace when Dean closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. Then you look down, a hungry look in your eyes. Your hand works back down, earning a soft groan from Dean and you lean forward and press the flat of your tongue against his cockhead and drag it slowly over his tip. His hips thrust forward an inch, slowly and you smirk against him before you curl your tongue around him and drag yourself off.

His hand tightens its hold on your hair and you hear him growl as he nudges you back forward, “Don't you dare stop.”

You smirk and this time you squeeze your hand around the base of his dick and lean forward. You press your lips against him but this time you open your mouth and slide over him. You feel Dean's hips rock forward slightly and you press a hand against his hip, keeping him from pushing any further as you take more of him into your mouth. You want to control this and you wait until you feel his tip brush against the back of your throat before you press you tongue flat against him. As you start to pull yourself up you drag your tongue with you, earning a delighted moan from Dean and you make an extra effort to suck hard on his tip before you bob back down fast and hard, Dean gasping above you music to your ears.

Underneath your hands you feel his hips begin to slowly rock into you and you have to keep yourself pulled back a few extra inches to avoid gagging, but hearing him quietly moan is worth it. You let him carry on for a short while before you press your hand against his hip, trying to hold him back, and pull up to give his the head of his cock another hard suck. This time he moans louder and you dare a glance to see his mouth fallen open, face twisted into ecstasy and his head tilted back.

You shift on your knees, your underwear growing damp and you have to rub your thighs together to give yourself something, _anything_ , as you take Dean back into your mouth. He rocks gently again and you squeeze your eyes shut as you try to halt the moan in the back of your throat. No sound, that's what he said and you know he means it if he says he'll leave you unsatisfied.

One of his short thrusts are longer than normal and it catches you off guard, making you pull off for breath. You can feel Dean's eyes on you and you look up with wide eyes and let your hand slowly glide over his dick, applying the right amount of pressure to still make him hum with a happy nod. “You good?” he whispers. You know what he wants and you open your mouth but the words halt on your tongue. You are not being left unsatisfied so you close your mouth and nod. Dean shakes a little in your grasp with a chuckle and he strokes a hand through your hair, “Good girl. I promise to make it real good for you.”

You don't even care about the nickname he chose to use, just let it send a shiver of promised excitement down your spine as you pull Dean back into your mouth. This time you are relentless. You suck him hard, moving your head fast as you circle your thumb in that small space between his dick and balls, grinning as Dean's moans inch up in volume at that touch. When you pry your eyes open the look you see is great. Dean has one hand still attached to your hair, a thing he has that you never disagree to, his other is scratching at his thigh as his hips shake and stutter into your mouth. His dick twitches in your mouth, hardens that little bit more and you close your eyes with the knowledge that if you take him completely into your mouth, hollow out your cheeks and suck hard you'd be tipping him over the edge.

And that's exactly what you do.

Dean shouts and the vague memory of Sam being in the library crosses your mind before you feel him coming in your mouth in warm spurts. You hold, both hands on his hips and eyes closed as you suck a little more. His hand is tight in your hair as he helps to hold you in place and when you finally feel his fingers begin to relax, finally begin to feel his dick stop twitching and begin to soften you swallow and slowly pull off of him.

You wait until he rolls his head forward and stares down at you with wide, blown eyes, his lips curled into the start of a growl, before you lick you lips with a smirk. You bite down on your bottom lip for added effect and he growls. “Up,” he says.

You grab a hold of his shirt and sides as you pull yourself up and his hands are rough on your sides. The heat between your legs grows and you start to feel your skin grow flushed with desire for Dean to do something, anything. You two are inches apart, his hands keeping you pulled flush against his chest and your hands are pressed against firm muscles, fingers digging in slightly as he slowly comes down from his high. “You did good,” he whispers and he turns so that your back is to the bed and he pushes you down by your shoulders. “Ready for your reward princess?”

His low growl makes you shiver and you bite you lip as you nod. 


End file.
